


Parting

by ceruleanshark



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's not technically death but whatever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Melkor and Mairon part ways after the fall of Ancalagon.





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the Song of Hope from the LOTR musical.

Mairon swept into the throne room, gloved fists balled at his sides and armored boots clanking against the stone floor. The massive doors swung ponderously shut behind him, the boom echoing in the carven hall. Melkor raised his head and gazed down at the fast-approaching Maia. 

“They defeated Ancalagon. They're closing in on us, my lord.” Mairon spoke quickly, looking composed but for his wild eyes and shaking hands. Blood oozed from a cut across the side of his face. His crimson hair spilled from his helmet in thick waves.

“What are your orders?” Mairon asked. Melkor shook his head slowly as the din of battle grew closer. “We've lost, Mairon. I want you to go while you still can. Take the tunnels. That is my last order to you, my love.”

Mairon shook his head. “No, I can't. I can't leave you and all we have worked for. The Ainur are coming. They will surely cast you through the doors of night.” 

Melkor sighed heavily and descended from his throne, dark cape fluttering behind him. He cupped his lieutenant’s cheek with surprising tenderness. Mairon was trembling. 

“I won't leave you.” Mairon repeated, stubbornness lacing his tone. Melkor ran a soothing hand through his hair. “You must go. If I come with you, they'll take us both. It's me they want. If I allow them to imprison me, then you'll have time. You can go free.”

Mairon bit his lip, looking dangerously close to a breakdown. His eyes slipped closed. “My lord, is there no other way?” He closed his fingers around Melkor's large hand, pressing his cheek against it. He looked up with almost pleading golden eyes.

“Even with our might combined, we cannot hope to fight the host of the Valar and emerge victorious. You know this to be true, Precious.” Melkor met his gaze, refusing to waver. He couldn't show the weakness he felt, not even to his most faithful servant.

“Promise me one last thing. You must go and leave all behind. Do not return. Continue our work somewhere else. You cannot be captured with me.” Melkor said sternly. Mairon sighed. “As you wish, my lord.”

“I'll miss you.” The Maia whispered, reaching up to press a kiss to his lord’s cheek. Melkor swept him into a tight embrace and kissed him, Mairon's feet leaving the floor as he responded eagerly.

Tears threatened to spill from Mairon's golden eyes as he broke away from his lover. Melkor wiped them away with an unusual gentleness. “I don't want to leave you, but I must. You are the only good thing Iluvatar ever made, my precious.” Melkor whispered, voice a low rumble.

“I shall see you again one day. I swear it.” Mairon replied, voice soft. He leaned in to kiss Melkor again, standing on his toes to reach properly. Melkor held him close, feeling the heat radiating from the fire Maia.

“Go now, Precious. One day, you will be returned to me.” Melkor ran his hand through the red hair and kissed him one last time, trying to pour all his love and devotion into the brief gesture.

Then he was setting Mairon down and moving towards the doors, towards the sounds of battle. Mairon watched him go, mouth slightly open. “Return, my love.” He whispered, knowing Melkor could hear him. He saw the broad shoulders tense, but the dark Vala didn't stop walking.

Mairon darted across the throne room and let himself into the shaft leading down to the tunnels. As he easily floated down the narrow stone tube, his tears began to fall freely. His cloak rippled with the rush of air, and Mairon shivered slightly. 

I will free him. I will save him. And when I do, I shall have all of Arda laid at our feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of terrible but hopefully enjoyable anyway. Reviews always help <3


End file.
